Madness
by BastetDePapel
Summary: Una obsesión te puede llevar al borde de la locura y guiarte directamente a la perdición.


**¡Hola!**

 **Muchas gracias a los que vienen a leer mis historias, de verdad estoy muy agradecida a las poquitos lectores que pasan por mi pequeña pagina, iba a dejar de escribir porque no veía potencial en mi, pero algunas personitas me animaron a seguir e ir agarrando terreno en la escritura, ya mejorare. Y si alguien sigue Dolor Marital estoy esperando a que sea lo suficientemente bueno para que lo puedan disfrutar a la hora de publicar otro capitulo.**

 ** _Los personajes les pertenecen a JK Roling._**

* * *

Me escondo entre los árboles, me coloco la máscara ocultando mis facciones a todo aquel que pueda reconocerme fácilmente, me escabullo entre las personas y entro a la enorme carpa ubicada en medio del bosque, tan fascinado, tan pasmado de las decoraciones de aquel vulgar sitio. Me siento observado, ¿me habrán reconocido? No me interesa en lo más mínimo, solo tengo un único objetivo, encontrarte, salvarte de aquel que quiere desposarte.

Eres lo único que necesito en mi vida, lo único que calma mi dolor, mis sueños son interrumpidos por tus recuerdos, tan maravillado de tu belleza que solo puedo apreciarla a través de un pedazo de foto arrugada.

Camino sin dirección, dejando que mis pies se abran pasó entre los presentes; mi corazón late errático, veo las personas mover sus labios sin escuchar sonido alguno, es un pitido constante que mis oídos se permiten escuchar.

¿Dónde estás mi adorada Hermione? ¿Es acaso que no quieres ser encontrada por mí? ¿Es la pequeña Weasley que entra en aquella pequeña carpa? ¿Te encuentras ahí mi amor?

Mis pies comienzan a apurar el paso, tropiezo un par de veces, no importa, quiero llegar a donde te encuentras tu. Me escabullo sin ser visto, veo por un pequeño agujero, mi corazón es feliz, finalmente te encontré, finalmente te veo, tienes una única compañía, sé que me sientes, esperare paciente a que tu amiga se vaya, lograremos huir a un lugar donde podremos ser felices, solo tú y yo.

"Enseguida vuelvo Hermione."Escucho decir a Ginny, es esta mi única oportunidad, no tienes salida. Te irás conmigo.

Entro a la carpa, me ves, extrañada, leo tus labio, ¿Quién soy? No reconoces mi aroma, cariño, eso me lastima mucho, me saco la máscara, comienzas a llorar, reconozco tu felicidad al verme. ¡Por favor mi amor no grites, no deseamos ser descubiertos! Cálmate y déjate llevar, ¿Por qué me rechazas? Deja de huir, ven a mí.

"¡Malfoy!" Cariño, el orangután pelirrojo nos logro descubrir, no llores amor, te prometo que lograremos salir de esta.

No trates de proteger a tus amigos, no les hare daño te lo prometo, calma Mione.

"Expelliarmus." –Es tu amigo Harry quien me lanza el hechizo, no grites amor mío, estoy bien, me levanto por ti, riéndome, para hacerte saber que estoy bien.

No huyas, no te escabullas, te sigo, esquivo los hechizos y corro detrás de ti, rio, ¿es un juego amor? Logramos entrar en el bosque, yo sigo tu camino, se que quieres que escapemos juntos, gracias por ser tu quien me guie, la lluvia nos acompaña en esta travesía, ¿nos es acaso romántico, mi amor?

"¡Sectumsempra!"

Logro esquivarlo mi amor, corre, sigue, no te detengas, no mire atrás, soy yo quien te sigue, no te preocupes, mis lagrimas escapan de mis ojos, es un paisaje tan esotérico.

La voz grave del que no amas me hace girar, al igual que tu volteas ¿es esa la luz verde que me hará dejar de amarte? ¿Por qué es todo tan lento ahora? Mis ojos vuelven a dirigirse hacia ti, mi amada Mione, no llores, voy a estar bien, corre, escapa.

"Te amo."-Logro pronunciar, lees mis labios y son tus labios que se separan, caes al barro, tus cabellos mojados y su sonrosada nariz son lo último que veo.

"¡Avada Kedavra!"

* * *

" _... en otras noticias, el juicio de Narcissa Malfoy comenzara en un par de horas, cabe recordar a los oyentes lo ocurrido: el Miércoles pasado a la madrugada lanzo una maldición explosiva en San Mungo, cuarta planta, dejando así escapar a varios de los internos, entre ellos Draco Malfoy… -El locutor fue interrumpido por una voz femenina._

" _Como así también aclaremos que el señor Malfoy, en sus años encerrado, comenzó a tener una demencial obsesión por la señorita Hermione Granger, que por cierto en estos momentos esta contrayendo nupcias ¡Felicidades a la pareja de héroes!_

"… _Aun se desconoce el paradero de Draco Malfoy, si usted lo ah visto diríjase a… -La radio se silencio de improvisto, Luna aun mantenía su mano en el pequeño botón observando con horror un destello verde y silencioso dentro del bosque._

* * *

¿Reviews? :c

Espero les haya gustado...

Y estoy tratando de escribir un long fic de la tercera generación, y me falta algunos personajes y muchas veces soy fan de los OC de otras personas.

¿Alguien se animaría a describirme su Oc? Casa de Hogwarts, amigo de: (Rose, Scorpius, Lysander, Lucy...) descripción física, etc.

Estaría muy agradecida si lo dejan!

вaѕтeтdepapel.


End file.
